Simple Things
by II-Basic-Romantics-II
Summary: Orihime has matured, and went off to college. She then returns home to enjoy the simple things and old memories. (IchiHime Fiction.) -Rating May change-
1. Welcome Home

This is a new fic that came to mind, hope you guys enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

.

.

.

**Chapter One: Welcome Home**

_Does your heart ever flutter at the thought of something you're passionate about, like a breath of fresh air? Like a bright ray from the sun accented by a cooling breeze. There are so many simple things in life that can be attained, yet no one seems to notice it. It's hidden in the shadows, but brightened only by some. _

_Love, Happiness, these go hand in hand. Some say that too much of anything is bad for you, but I'd like to think otherwise._

20 year old Orihime closed the leather notepad, and presumed to stare outside of the window on the train to Karakura. This was her home. She had spent those couple of years in college, and decided to take a break off. She remembered dreaming of becoming the next great baker, and creating luxuries of deserts for a lifetime, but once she graduated High School, she realized that there were more things she could explore in. For example, art. She loved many branches and aspects of art: Writing, photography, and drawings. Though she couldn't draw very well, after her visit to France last year, she had fell in love with abstract painting, and even participated in it from time to time.

All of her time away seeing different places; she had grown out her airhead phase. Of course sometimes she could be a bit ditzy, but not as much as she used to be. She had definitely matured.

She wondered how her old friends would take that.

**-sigh-**

She couldn't wait to get off of the train to see them. She wasn't sure about seeing all of them, since she decided to come back home unannounced. Not everyone was still in Karakura. She knew that Ichigo was still in Karakura, and Rukia, and a few others. As for Tatsuki, she was off in Australia visiting different dojos. She wanted one of her own, so she wasn't currently home.

The train had finally halted, and Orihime exited it, grabbing her luggage. She pulled out her cellphone and dialed for a cab. She still remembered the number for the taxi service.

After waiting for a while, the cab pulled up outside of the train station, and Orihime got in, giving the driver the address of her old apartment. Of course she couldn't stay there while she leisured in Karakura, but she thought it'd be nice to pay a visit to some old residents.

The taxi pulled up by the sidewalk, and she asked the driver to wait, paying him an extra 25 dollars.

Orihime walked up the stairs, and knocked on her neighbor's door, Ms. Kenpai.

"Yes?" A young muffled voice replied to the knock as they opened the door. A young woman opened it. She looked no older than 25.

"Um, Hi, I'm Orihime Inoue, Does Ms. Kenpai still reside here?"

The girl's face began to frown. "O-oh. Ms. Kenpai, my grandmother. She died 6 months ago." The girl said shakily.

"oh, I'm sorry for your loss. I-I was just paying a visit, I was a neighbor of hers a few years back."

"Well, come in. I know she talked about being close to a young woman who was her neighbor.

.

.

.

"She died of lung cancer. When we all found out she had it, it was too late. We begged her to come and stay with us, but she was a stubborn old mule as always, and denied us. However, she did allow us to check on her every now and then to be assured that she was okay." The girl said sorrowfully.

"Oh where are my manners; my name is Okichen."

"Once again, I'm sorry for your loss. Ms. Kenpai and I were very close, and my brother as well when he was still alive." Orihime said. "Oh! That reminds me!" Orihime went into her large suitcase, and rummaged through it and retrieved a silver broach shaped as a rose.

"She gave this to me when I graduated high School. She said it was her good luck charm. She wanted to give it to me to bring me luck and happiness. I'm as happy as can be now, so, here, take this." Orihime smiled.

Okichen's eyes lit up. "I remember this broach. When I was younger, she promised this to me when I was a little girl. She was going to give it to me when I was going to graduate as well, but she lost it around that time. She felt pretty bad about it. So she gave me a matching one like it instead."

Okichen's eyes began to tear up. "You keep it; I have one of my own. Keep it to remember her. You were just as important to her as well."

Orihime smiled back. "Thank you."

.

.

.

After a welcoming visit with Okichen, Orihime was surprised to see the cab still waiting for her.

"I am so sorry. Thank you for your patience." Orihime said as she paid the driver a 50.

"No, keep it." The driver said as he took off his hat and tilted it towards her. "Anything for an old friend."

Orihime got a good look at the driver and realized it was Urahara.

"Urahara!"


	2. Expression To The World

Hi guys, I hope you enjoyed last chapter of **Simple Things**. Also, if you've ever watched the anime "Fairy Tail", then visit my profile and check out my other two Fairy Tail fictions. One is completed, and one I'm the process of finishing. Enjoy this chapter!

.

.

.

Chapter 2: Expression to the World

"So, how've you been Orihime?" Urahara asked as he took a turn onto the highway. That puzzled Orihime.

"I've been great….Um, Urahara, where are we going?" She scowled.

"To my second located shop, silly." He cackled. Urahara had set up another shop up into the woods. It had a more wide range of necessities for customers. It was more of a hot springs, but he also sold some of the same things as he did in the old one everyone went to. He kept the old one, but it was mostly used for relaxing, and everyone meeting up at.

"How did you know I was here?" She asked.

"Your Reiatsu hasn't faded of course. We could sense it at low fault." He smirked.

"Oh."

The rest of the drive was silent, as of course a little small talk was made here and there. Orihime wasn't as close to Urahara as everyone else. There wasn't anything she had against him; it just was that they were two different types of people.

They finally arrived to their location, and standing outside was Rukia, Ichigo, and Renji.

"Orihime!" Rukia cheered as she ran towards Orihime with open arms.

"Rukia!"

The two girls collided into a joyous hug swinging back and forth as if they haven't seen each other in centuries. It had felt that way.

"You look the same!" Orihime exclaimed.

"Is that bad or good?"

"Good of course." The two rejoiced in laughter, passing on more and more compliments on to each other. Renji then walked up and hugged Orihime and swapped a few kind words towards each other.

Then there was Ichigo. He had grown so much. He was taller, his hair was darker, and he had a small bit of facial hair, and of course, that same old infamous scowl. Orihime brushed her eyebrows together in confusion. He didn't look so happy. He looked upset actually.

Orihime walked up to him with sad eyes like a child preparing to be scolded, which was what Ichigo planned on doing.

"Orihime."

"Ichigo."

…..

"Why the hell haven't you written me?"

"I-I- well…I gu-"

"No excuses. I was damned worried. Before you left you made a promise to write me."

"Kurosaki-k- Ichigo….loo-"

"3 years…."

Orihime's eyes bulged like a deer in the headlights. She sighed, and then held her hands together in front of herself.

Ichigo loosened his scowl and let out a little scoff, and smiled. He couldn't stay mad at her for long. How could he. He could get upset about something she did, but then look into those eyes and forget about being angry, or what he was angry about in the first place.

"I haven't forgotten you Ichigo." She said softly as she hugged him. Ichigo then wrapped his arms around her, returning the hug.

"I've missed you too.

.

.

.

"So, have you met any cute guys?" Rukia squealed as she, Orihime, and everyone else settled around a campfire.

"W-well…" Orihime blushed. She quickly scanned Ichigo's eyes seeing that he was scowling again.

"There is this one guy, but he's a friend! So he doesn't count." Orihime smiled. Rukia smiled back, acting giddy as always.

"Ehhm, Orihime, can I speak to you in private?" Ichigo asked.

Orihime nodded and stood up from the wooden log as she and Ichigo presumed to walk.

"Why don't they just get together already?" Renji scoffed.

"Give them time. It'll happen." Urahara said.

.

.

.

"Everyone has missed you. Tatsuki has called so many times asking when you were coming home. I guess she missed the big arrival." He laughed.

"Yeah."

"Orihime, what's the matter?" He asked in a concerned tone.

"Oh, nothing, I guess things just feel different since I've grown up and all." Ichigo nodded in agreement as they walked along the tiki torch lit up trail.

"Want to see something beautiful?"

"Sure!"

Ichigo guided Orihime through some shrubs and branches out into a secluded lake. Fireflies were scattered everywhere and the moon shone brightly onto the lake waters. It truly was beautiful. Everything was given a bluish hue due to the color of the moon.

Orihime's eyes lit up like a child, and she walked up to the lake amazed by the beautiful koi fish swimming around. She kneeled down and twirled her finger around in the cool clear waters. It was so peaceful there.

"Beautiful isn't it?" he smiled at her innocence. It didn't matter to him that she thought she had changed, because in his eyes she was still the same Orihime; still beautiful, and even more radiant.

"It's so beautiful." She said, he voice as smooth as honey.

"When I first came here to Urahara's new shop I decided to adventure a bit, and found this place. It helped me think of you. Its radiance and beauty. I decided that once you finally came back home first thing I needed to do was to show this place to you. I knew you would love it." He walked up to her, staring into her striking grey eyes.

"I've missed you Orihime."

"You said that already Kurosa- Ichigo."

"And I'll say it again and again until I cannot speak. I've missed, you missed you soooo much." He laughed.

"I've missed you t-"

Ichigo kissed Orihime's soft lips, feeling chills crawl up his spine.

He had never been with any other woman. He's always felt for Orihime. Any other girl couldn't compare. She was always there for him in the past, just as he always protected her.

He placed his hands into her auburn locks, deepening the kiss. Their tongues then began to fight for dominance. Her mouth tasted of blueberries, and the scent of her skin was intoxicating, and as soft as silk. Likewise as her lips.

Ichigo backed away for air, staring into her hooded eyes.

"Orihime…I have loved you for so long. You just don't know. Holding it in for so long, I just want to shout it to the world! I LOVE YOU ORIHIME INOUE!" He exclaimed with joy.

Orihime blushed at his exuberance. She had never seen him so happy before.

"Shhh"

"No, I can't hide what I feel!" He screamed. "I love you." He leaned down and kissed her again, picking her up and twirling her around in his arms.

.

.

.

"_Baby, please remember. I need you right now._

_Orihime._

_Orihime! _

_**ORIHIME**__!"_

.

.

.

Orihime awoke the next day in a warm big bed. She didn't remember leaving to go anywhere. She did remember falling asleep at the shop. Maybe Ichigo brought her to….wherever she was.

"Ichigo?" In perfect timing, Ichigo walked in with a tray with breakfast on it.

"Ya hungry?" He smiled laying the tray on her lap.

The contents on it were miso soup, Natto, Nori, Tamagoyaki, broiled fish, and Tsukemono. Her favorite typical Japanese breakfast, but of course, this was Orihime, so she needed something more to conjure up something weird.

"Ichigo." She had a sad puppy face. "Can I have some red bean paste?"

He should have known. He kind of wondered if she still had her weird taste buds, and of course she did. He ran into the kitchen and back into the bedroom with a container of red bean paste ready in his hand. He put it beside her plate and plopped down on the bed beside her to see if she would really eat it.

He stared at her curiously as she mixed the paste in her soup, and all over her fish. He jokingly gagged as she took a big bite, her eyes rolling to the back of her head in satisfaction.

"YuuuuUUUuuM!" she cheered. "Did Yuzu cook all of this?"

"Actually, no, I did, and if you haven't realized yet, I moved out." He laughed.

"Oh right!" she blushed. "You're a great chef Ichigo!"

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Anything for you Hime. I did learn how to cook from her though."

Orihime ate a little more, and was already stuffed. She patted her stomach happily, stretching her arms as she presumed to get up and take the tray into the kitchen.

"I-I got it!" He took the tray from her and zoomed into the kitchen.

Orihime followed after him and looked around. Ichigo had quite the living space. If she wasn't mistaken, this was a condo. Huge living room, kitchen built in it on the other side of it. She opened a nearby door and saw a fairly large bathroom with those fancy smancy glass showers and beside it a Jacuzzi like tub. Then exited and went back into the living room.

"Nice place you have Ichigo."

"This is only the half of it, come…" He trailed her to some stairs that went up to a patio/balcony area where you can see all of Karakura.

It was beautiful. The sun rising over the town just added an extra spark to it.

"How were you able to get all of this?" Orihime asked.

"My job of course, as a drug dealer."

.

.

.

I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 2! See ya next time!


	3. Return of Old Friends

**Chapter Three: Return of Old Friends**

"My job of course, as a drug dealer." Ichigo said unnervingly.

"W-what?" Orihime was flabbergasted. Ichigo? Selling drugs? He had to be joking.

"Haha, no, I'm a pharmacist. I went to school for a while, and decided to do pharmacy. So, technically, I am a drug dealer, legally. So don't worry, I'm not in any danger." He laughed.

Orihime sighed in relief. She couldn't see Ichigo as a drug dealer. He could possibly get away with it though, seemingly he'd be unsuspected.

"So, you have a good sleep?" Ichigo asked as he walked up to her brushing strands of hair behind her ear. Orihme nodded as she smiled and stood up on the tip of her toes and kissed Ichigo's cheek.

"Hey, about last night, um, I didn't get to express my own feelings to you. I remember the first time I met you, and with all that we've gone through, I felt as if I knew everything I could possibly know, and I guess I gained feelings for you too. I just was never brave enough to say anything…." Orihime started.

"….and you were so dense!"

"I know, I know, but now I can make up for that okay?"

"Okay."

.

.

.

"_Remember when you came back home? And when this all started? Please, Orihime, You have to remember….y-you, Please. _

_For me,_

_For __**us**__…"_

.

.

.

**Knock Knock!**

"Open up Ichigo! I know you're there you asshole!" an enraged voice of a woman belted on the other side of the condo door. Whoever it was surely wanted to get a piece of Ichigo.

Ichigo groggily wiped the sleep from his eyes and yawn loudly like a growling lion. He opened the door with his eyes half way open, only to be sucker punched right in the middle of his face. He took the lethal blow, and fell flat out on the floor.

"How dare you not call me and tell me Orihime was here. I hear she's been here a week!" yelled Ichigo's assailant. It was Tatsuki, and she had just arrived straight from the airport. It was bad enough that she hadn't heard from Orihime in a month, and now she came back home.

"Where is she, you doofus. Where is she staying?"

"Here." Ichigo managed to spurt out, groaning as he held his sore nose.

Tatsuki gasped lightly. "You mean like, staying here?"

"Yeah, and we're together too!" He said getting off of the floor.

Tatsuki started to count to ten as she looked at her feet. "If you hurt her, I swear to you Ichi-"

"Dammit Tatsuki, you and I both know I would never do that!" He retorted cutting her off. He looked into her eyes in all seriousness and determination made possible. Tatsuki had always been protective of Orihime, and so was Ichigo, but they both had to stop being so competitive over Orihime, and just bond over playing their parts.

Tatsuki sighed, and lightly patted Ichigo's shoulder. "You're right. So, where is she?"

.

.

.

"So, when are you going back to school, Orihime?" Tatsuki asked as they all sat around a table enjoying a nice hot breakfast made by Orihime. Tatsuki and Ichigo thanked kami that she didn't add any weird concoctions to THEIR food, but of course she did it to her own food.

"Maybe a month, or a little more after a month."

"You hear that ichigo, so don't try to make her stay any more than she needs to."

Ichigo scoffed. This was going to be quite a month then.

.

.

.

Just a little teaser to clear up on last chapter's ending, I'll be sure to update soon to back-up for this pathetic short chapter.


	4. DPWYICOIM

**READER DISCRETION ADVISED. I'VE CHANGED THE RATING. THIS CHAPTER HAS A HIGH CAUTION OF VIVID LEMON-NESS. SO PREPARE YOUR ANUS. WHAT? I MEAN PREPARE YOURSELF. DON'T GET ANY LEMON JUICE IN YOUR EYE IN THE PROCESS.  
**

Chapter 4: Don't Play with Your Ice Cream, Or It'll Melt…

.

.

.

.

Orihime woke up with a massive headache that morning. She barely got any sleep at all. Maybe a nice cup of coffee would ease things a bit. She smiled when she noticed Ichigo's arms around her and his head rested in the crook of her neck. His warm breath tickled against it, and she squirmed and giggled.

Ichigo lazily opened his eyes and sat up and stretched.

"*yawn* what are you giggling at?" He smirked.

"Nothing." She smiled.

"Oh really?" He grabbed her and began tickling her sides. "Then I'll give you a reason!"

Orihime's face turned red and she began cackling loudly. She was very ticklish.

"K-Kurosa- I mean Ichi- stop!" She laughed.

"What'd you call me? hmmMMmmM?" he teased. He lifted her shirt up, put his lips on her stomach and blew on it. That was even more ticklish.

"O-okay, okay! I'm sorry!" She begged. He stopped and pulled her shirt back down. Well, now her stomach was hurting from laughter.

She got out of bed and headed to the kitchen. She was excited to try out Ichigo's fancy coffee machine. It made frappes, Frappuccino, hot chocolate, coffee, lattes, you name it! It was like your own personal café in a machine.

"Ichigo, do you want some coffee?" She yelled for him to hear her.

"Yeah, thanks!" Ichigo sat on the bed for a few minutes looking around. He looked at Orihime's luggage and saw half of a photo sticking out. He opened the suitcase and saw a black leather photo book. He opened it and the first picture was Orihime as a child. She was chubby with red blushed cheeks and the biggest snaggle toothed smile he's ever seen. He laughed to himself.

The next few pictures were of Orihime throughout her younger years with her friends and her brother. He stopped when he saw a section of photos of him and her. A picture of that one time him and her went to a winter festival 5 years ago. There was a photo of him off guard dropping his ice cream cone on his shirt, a photo of him in mid- sentence, running his mouth, another one at his 16th birthday, and the last one, which had its own personal page, him staring into the camera smiling. It looked like it was before Orihime left for college. He remembers that day. They had a going away party for her and everything, and he was going to confess his feeling for Orihime.

.

.

.

.

"_Hey, Orihime, do you mind if we go take a walk?" He asked nervously scratching the back of his head._

"_I don't mind, Kurosaki-kun!" She smiled sweetly. He wished she'd stop calling him that, and just call him Ichigo. However, he had to admit, the way she said it was cute._

_He wanted to confess to her. She would be going away soon, and he didn't want her to leave while he had such a weight on his shoulders. He loved her. After all him, her, and everyone else went through with the hollows and the adversaries they encountered, he grew close to her. Yeah she could be an airhead sometimes, but she was a sweet girl, she was cute. _

_He didn't care what anyone said about her being weak. Just because she wasn't the strongest didn't mean she was absolutely useless. She was helpful plenty of times. All of the injuries and near death events were resolved because of her healing ability. Many times he would have been dead, but she brought his health back to what it was. _

"_You know, I'm glad you're able to get life back to normal and go to college and stuff." He started._

"_You are?"_

"_Yeah, it'll be great for you, even though you'll be leaving your friends behind." He said solemnly._

"_Hmm, I'll be sure to write everyone! Especially you Kurosaki-kun!" she smiled._

"_You better!" He smiled back. "Look, Orihime I-"_

"_*gasp* Kurosaki-kun! You smiled! You actually smiled!" she exclaimed._

_Ichigo raised his eyebrows. Even though he was going to confess to her he needed to address this._

"_whaaa? I smile!" _

"_Rarely!" she retorted._

"_Hmm, well, if you say so."_

"_I know! Smile again so I can take a picture! I'll get it printed out and everything, and I'll always see your smile, and what a nice smile it is." She took her cellphone from out of her pocket and Ichigo gave her the most fakest, goofiest, and cheesiest smile ever._

"_Kurosaki-kunnnn!" She whined. "That's not how you smiled before!" _

_Ichigo laughed he loved messing with her. "But I thought I had a nice smile!"_

_Orihime made a sad puppy face and crossed her arms. Ichigo laughed some more and hugged her, and lightly patted her back. _

"_Okay, okay! I 'll give you the most genuine smile ever, my best smile." He backed away and did just that. _

"_Say cheese!"_

_He said cheese, but in his mind he said, __**"I love you"**_

.

.

.

.

Ichigo had the biggest grin. It was one of those grins where you just couldn't help it. Your body just acted on its own and moved the muscles in your face and just made you smile like a doofus. That was the best day ever. It would have been beyond great if he confessed afterwards, but the timing would be awkward.

"Hey, what are you grinning about?" Orihime said as she placed their coffee cups on the dresser beside the bed.

"I hope you don't mind, I was just looking at your photo book, and thought about the day you took this photo." He said.

"Yeah, it was a fun day. I feel kind of bad though, I didn't write you as often like I promised on that day."

"Oh, don't worry about it." He cooed. "I was going to confess to you that day, that's why I pulled you aside to talk."

"aww, knew something was up, you were so nervous." She laughed as she handed him his cup of coffee.

"Orihime, how long have you loved me? I feel like such an idiot for never noticing."

"For a long time, as long as I could remember." She sighed, taking a sip.

"I love you." Ichigo said. He moved her hair aside and kissed her cheek.

I love you too."

.

.

.

.

"_Don't you remember anything? Please. I-I-"_

"_Ichigo, there's no use, she can't hear you…"_

.

.

.

.

"Oh wow, this restaurant is so fancy!" Orihime exclaimed with stars in her eyes. "…Maybe too fancy!"

"Well, this is our first official date, so, I wanted it to be special." He replied.

A waiter in an all-white tuxedo approached their table with a small cart with 3 bottles of wine in an ice bucket. "May I treat you to some wine, sir? Madame?"

"Yes, what would you like Orihime?"

"Tonight's specialty is Cabernet Sauvignon, Malbec, and Pinot Noir." The waiter announced.

"Ooh, I'll take a glass of Pinot Noir." Orihime said.

"…And I'll have a glass of Caber-**net-saw-vig-none**." Ichigo said. He pronounced it soooo wrong, even when the waiter said it clearly. Orihime tried holding back her laughter, but she sneered with the waiter.

"Excuse me sir, sorry." He apologized.

Ichigo never had wine before, he was more of a beer guy, but as usual he wanted to impress Orihime.

The waiter poured the wine in the glasses and placed the menus on their table. "Here is tonight's menu:"

**Amuse Bouche**

**Light scallops veloute'**

**With Galangal and Vegetables**

**Starter**

**Stewed Basque pepper terrine,**

**Whipped goat's cheese, fennel Confit, Balsamic Croquant**

**Middle Course**

**Roast Atlantic Turbot**

**Carrot and Star Anise, Border seaweed Butter**

**Main Course**

**Fillet of Wicklow Lamb with Tandoori Spice, Polenta Gratin, Parmesan Confit Tomato**

**Pre Dessert**

**Grapefruit Jelly**

**Matcha Tea**

**Moelleux Vanilla Espuma**

**Dessert**

**Ginger Bavarois**

**Compressed Watermelon Lemonade**

**Yuzu Sorbet**

"Would you like to order your Amuse Bouche and starter?" The waiter asked.

"Orihime?"

"Yes!" She cheered. "for my appetizer, I'll have the light scallops Veloute', and the balsamic Croquant for my starter."

"…and I'll have the galalalala and vegetables and the whipped goat's cheese sounds exciting."

Orihime's face turned red, she didn't want to burst out in hysterical laughter, but she was damn near close to doing it.

"Okay, I-I'll *snicker* return with your orders."

"Did you seriously say Galalalala?" Orihime cackled.

"Hey, I tried my best!" He laughed as well.

.

.

.

.

By the end of the night the both of them were stuffed and tipsy from wine, well, Ichigo was full on drunk since he didn't usually drink wine.

"Would you like your dessert?" the waiter asked.

"I'm fine I'll have another glass of caberay net or whatever it's called." Ichigo slurred.

"No, he's fine, he's worse as it is, but I would like some Yuzu Sorbet. Do you by chance have any wasabi that I could put on it?" Orihime whispered. The waiter frowned.

"u-uhm, I'll return with your dessert." He must've thought they were a weird couple.

.

.

.

.

Since Ichigo was sloppily drunk she had to drive. It was almost midnight as well.

"Orihime, you look so damn gorgeous tonight, and that dress, my goddd." He slurred, leaning side to side.

"Ichigo be still." She scorned as she placed her hand on his thigh.

"Oh! Wow, touch touchy huh!?" She wasn't being sexual, she was just assuring him.

"Remind me to make sure you never drink wine again." She laughed.

Ichigo subtly grabbed her hand and placed it on his chest. "You see this; it's beating, for youuuu."

Drunken Ichigo was hilarious to watch. He cut on the radio and turned the volume up high.

"Oh! Throwback! I love this song!" He cheered, snapping his fingers. It was la la means I love you by the Delfonics an old Motown styled song from the 50s or 60s Orihime wasn't sure.

Ichigo began to sing along to the song, serenading Orihime.

"_The things I am sayin' are true! And the way I explain them to you! Listen to me, La la la la la la la la la means, I love youuuuuu, Oh, baby baby, La la la la la la la la la means, I love youuuuuuu"_

He caressed Orihime's face as he continued with the lyrics. This was such a wonderful night. He made her laugh, he was sweet, and he was definitely drunk.

.

.

.

.

They arrived to Ichigo's apartment and of course she had to help him there. He'd be a total wreck without her. She would fix him a cup of coffee, but decided to give him some cold water. It'd be okay for him to stay a little drunk.

She took off his jacket, his tie, unbuttoned some of his buttons, laid him down and took off his socks and shoes.

With him out of the way, she grabbed one on her big T-Shirts and headed to go take a shower, brush her teeth and watch a bit of TV in the living room before bed.

.

.

.

.

"*sigh* much better!" she breathed. She forgot how bad her head hurt that morning, she definitely felt much better. She put on her clothes, brushed her teeth and wrapped her wet hair into a towel, and headed to the living room.

She then grabbed the remote, turned on the television and plopped on the sofa. He favorite old TV show that she'd watch as a kid came on she'd stay late every night to watch it. It was like a Japanese version of The Twilight Zone. Looking back it was so scary, but it was actually more humorous than terrifying now.

.

.

.

.

Orihime jerked up, and realized she had dozed off. When she woke up she was in the bed. Ichigo must've brought her to bed. His arms were wrapped around her and her hands rested on her butt, gripping it a bit. She blushed. She could be so innocent sometimes, which now she was a bit further from compared to when she was a teenager. She was still a virgin, well, she'd never had sex yet…with an actual person, but she had…..**toys. **So, she was no longer a literal virgin, however her hymen was definitely broken. She only did it twice….okay maybe three times with her toy.

She readjusted her body, but Ichigo pulled her closer to her, and his grip on her bottom tightened. She looked up at him, and saw him slowly awaken.

"Hey, beautiful." He smiled. This smile was different; more sex appeal in it, and his voice made it no better. Orihime felt her gut quiver. He wasn't as drunk as before, but he was still a bit hazed.

His breath still reeked of the sweet and bitter wine. He pulled her leg around his waist, and licked her bottom lip pushing it into her mouth. Orihime wrapped her fingers into his hair giving into the kiss.

This kiss was definitely different compared to the other times they had kissed. I t was more passionate, and erotic. Ichigo began nibbling on her bottom lip.

Orihime moaned as Ichigo squeezed her **ass**ets more, spreading it and pressing it together.

"Oh god Orihime." He gasped. "Do you want to do this?"

"Yes!" It's been a while since she actually touched herself or anything. The last time she played with her toys was about a year ago since she was so busy lately. She could use a stress reliever.

Ichigo rolled on his back sat up with Orihime on his lap, still holding on to her ass.

Orihime leaned down and kissed and bit on his neck straddling Ichigo's clothed, hardened member.

He hissed at the pleasure and stinging of her bite.

"Ugh, you're so fucking beautiful."

Orihime leaned up and pressed her hands on his chest, grinding her heat down on his erect cock.

The restricting clothes irritated her, so she removed the big shirt revealing her naked bare breasts and black lace panties.

"Damn." Ichigo moaned. He eagerly pinched at her hard pink nipples while she continued grinding down on him.

She bit her lip and scooted back and began unbuttoning his pants. She pulled them down to his ankles and he was now left with his boxers. Orihime was curious. Since she lived alone, she always wondered what it was like to perform fellatio. She practiced with bananas and a couple of her toys, and she actually became good at it with the help of some tips from Rangiku. Now was the perfect chance to feed her curiosity.

She slowly pulled down his boxers; carefully ensuing she doesn't touch his hardened cock with the elastic hem. That's another tip Rangy told her,

"_Be careful when removing their boxers, it hurts a little when you take them off too quickly since they're hard and all."_

"unfh." Ichigo breathed. His member rose up from under his boxers abruptly.

Orihime stared in amazement. It was so thick and long. She didn't even know if it'd fit. Her toys weren't big as this. It was weird looking, but kind of cute (only Orihime). It was a bit reddened, with a groomed bush of orange pubic hair, and it was also veiny.

"This must be the pre-cum." Orihime said. She gasped. DID SHE JUST SAY THAT ALOUD? "Oops." She covered her mouth in embarrassment.

Ichigo giggled a little, his face a bit red. _~ Orihime must know more than she's putting on. ~ _

She took her thumb and rubbed the head of his cock. Ichigo bucked his hips into her hand, groaning gruffly and bit his lip.

"Is this okay?" she asked as she continued to rub her thumb over the sensitive area while rubbing the shaft with her remaining fingers.

"Ah fuck, yeah just like that sssss ah." He looked down into her grey eyes which were now hazed with lust. He never saw her like that before. It was so fuckin sexy. _~ I guess the sweet innocent ones are freaks behind doors. ~_

"What about this?" She asked seductively, teasingly licking his tip and then sucking the head.

Ichigo arched his hips forward, hissing and moaning.

"Oh god yessss, baby, Unngh!"

Orihime loved the way he tasted. It was lightly bitter, but a little overwhelmed with sweetness.

"Mmmmm, you must eat a lot of sweet stuff and fruits." She wooed as she licked her lips.

She was driving him fucking insane; he didn't know how much more he could take. It just felt too fucking good, and then her saying something like that really sent him over the edge.

Seeing how worked up she got him, she decided to stop playing around with him.

"I guess I should stop playing with my ice cream before it melts." She liked the expressions on his face he made when she said things like that. She had more confidence than when she was younger, and was bolder, and this made her feel sexier. She wanted to be dirty in his eyes, because she knew he'd be shocked.

"Fuck Orihime!"

"In due time you will." She winked. This was just too fun!

Ichigo loved this dominant side of her, Jesus! He totally wasn't expecting this from her.

She then took his shaft into her mouth, and what she couldn't take was massaged with her hand. Ichigo groaned loudly pushing up into her mouth. By now whatever he was trying to say could not be understood his words were slurred and blended together. It felt so good he could barely speak clearly. His eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"Oh ohime-hah-unnghaa~" His gruff grunts and groans soon became mewls, whimpers and loud moans. He was getting close. He poked his head up, looking down at her and put his hand on her head pushing her down faster and pumped into her mouth at the same time.

"Ugh, Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck, I'm unngghah- I'm cumming I'm cumming~ fuccck!" He pulled her head up and spurted his creamy cum on her luscious breasts. "ahhh fuck."

Ichigo fell back into his pillow exhausted. She really worked him up, she drained him. She was his own personal succubus.

Orihime licked the remaining cum from his cock and wiped the rest off of her chest with a towel.

Ichigo gained a bit of energy, and laid Orihime on her back. "I didn't get to eat dessert earlier. Do you mind if I do so now?" He joked.

Orihime laid against the bedpost, biting her lip slowly opening her legs. Ichigo leaned up and kissed her plump lips, moaning at the taste of himself. He was sweet. He groped her large mounds squeezing and kneading them together.

He then kissed her neck, leaving bite marks on it as well.

"Hah~ mmm" She moaned.

Ichigo couldn't take it anymore. He didn't have the willpower like her to tease, He wanted to taste her, **now**.

He opened her legs and swiftly slid off her black lace panties. He smiled at her trimmed triangle of pubic hair. Her pussy was already glistening wet.

"You're wet already hmm?" He trailed his index finger and middle finger down her pink folds. Her flesh was so soft and sensitive, just by those soft small touches Orihime was already shaking. He pushed those fingers inside of her tight entrance.

Orihime gripped the sheets arching her back. Her legs and thighs were shaking so hard. This definitely felt better than her toys. His warm hands touching all over her was better than any rubber toy.

Ichigo took out his two fingers and sucked on them. He was amazed by her taste. There was barely any bitterness at all. He knew exactly why. Other than her weird concoctions, she did eat a lottttt of fruit and sweets.

"mmm, You taste so good Orihime." He made her blush.

He held her thighs open and sucked her clit into his mouth. Her smell and taste were both overwhelming. He felt like he was eating the best meal he'd ever eaten. He hummed as he rolled her nub around his tongue, gaining a rather loud scream from her.

She dug her nails into his hair, her body shaking violently. He was scared she'd have a seizure or something by her movements.

To make things more intense for her he dug two fingers back into her pussy as he lapped up her clit.

"Oh Ichigo! Unnnghhhhuuuuahhh!" She moaned way louder than he did. It must've felt really good. He knew she wasn't faking it because he felt how her walls clenched around his fingers each time her hit her spot. He then rotated his finger and began digging into her walls upward. He remembers Renji giving him a few tips about fingering a girl.

"_Make sure to finger her upwards in one time or another because that special spot is right by the entrance, upward, at least that's what I've learned, wither way, whoever you finger, make sure to find that special spot."_

Ichigo didn't even know how they got on that subject, however, Renji was right, because shortly after fingering her upwards she began shaking and moaning harder.

"Oh my god yes! Right there! Right there!"

Ichigo pumped his fingers deeper and deeper and soon enough, Orihime was close.

"Ohh yess! I'm gonna~ Ahhh~~~" Orihime then lifted her legs up higher gripping them tightly her body quivering intensely as she let out a cry of pleasure, and cum squirting out on Ichigo's tongue.

He made her squirt. Even her toys never made her do that. That's the best orgasm she ever felt in her life. Even after she came she was still quivering. Ichigo sat up and plunged his tongue into her mouth.

Orihime also loved her taste. She was ready; she wanted him to make love to her.

"Fuck, I don't have any condoms." He felt how tight she was so this was going to be difficult to pull out of, and he wasn't ready for babies, neither was she. Orihime leaned over the bed, and opened the nightstand opening a box of condoms.

Shamefully she had bought a box of condoms when they left the restaurant. She wasn't planning on them doing anything tonight, just for future preferences.

"W-what?...How did you know what size to get?!"

"I didn't, I uh, just got 4 packs of each size." Ichigo wondered what the clerk at wherever she bought these thought.

He obviously needed a large size, she knew that now. She tore one off of the set of condoms, opened it and put it on his ready cock. She wasn't going to tease him this time.

"W-wait, aren't you a virgin, take it slow."

"Um, actually, I uh, I'm not a _literal _virgin." She said shyly.

"Wh-what do you mean?" He was a bit disappointed. He wanted to do the honors, but he couldn't be angry.

"Well, I haven't had sex with anyone, but uh, my hymen has been broken with the help of uh….toys."

"Ohh! I uh- hehe, sorry."

He sat up and kissed her. "w-what position do you w-"Orihime laid back and pulled Ichigo down onto her. He placed his left hand on the side of her head and held his member at the entrance of her pussy. He slowly rubbed it up and down over her clit and her core, wetting his tip.

Orihime moaned, bringing his chest down on hers. "Ichigo, pleaseeee, make love to me."

This was his first time, now, honestly, he got a blowjob from a girl with a condom once, drunk and all, but never has he actually had sex.

Ichigo slowly pushed through, amazed. She was so tight, and so wet.

"Hah~ so thick." His size wasn't painful, but he was so big, he filled her up. She hugged him against her digging her nails into his back, wrapping her legs around his waist pushing him deeper inside of her.

Ichigo didn't know how long he could last. He was in heaven it was almost too much to bear, almost.

"Unngh, you're so tight Orihime, uh fuck." At that, he began digging deeper and faster into her. Each stroke Orihime became wetter.

"Ah, yes, faster, I-Ichigo!"

"Unnnnnhuhnn, Orihime!"

Ichigo's head became dizzy and his strokes quickened. He was close, he was going to cum.

"Cum, Orihime! Cum with me!" to heighten her chance of cumming with him he reached down and began rubbing her clit.

"Ichigo! I-I'm cumming!" They both reached their peaks and climax.

Ichigo rolled over on his back before falling on Orihime and held her against him.

They both were exhausted, and fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
